This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in examples described below, more particularly provides for communication through a hanger and a wellhead.
It can be desirable to be able to communicate with equipment, tools, sensors, etc., through a wellhead. For example, electrical lines (such as, power, data and/or command signal-conducting lines), fluid lines (such as, pneumatic, hydraulic, chemical injection, pressurized or pressure-balanced lines), or other lines could be extended between an interior and an exterior of the wellhead.
In some situations, it may be desired to communicate with downhole tools, such as, tools connected in a tubular string installed in a well. Lines (such as control lines) extending to the downhole tools may also be connected to surface equipment, in which case the lines could extend through the wellhead between the surface equipment and the downhole tools.
It will, therefore, be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of designing, constructing and utilizing systems and apparatus for communicating through a hanger and wellhead. Such improvements may be useful whether or not communication is provided with downhole tools or any other particular equipment, sensors, etc., within the wellhead or positioned downhole.